The Card
by AT-takabero
Summary: So... I was a little late to upload this... Its about Izzy handing Mimi a card. A really short story, thought I should put it up for Valentines Day. Enjoy!


Made this on Valentines Day, and about Valentines Day... A short fic, hope you all like it! Please R&R! Enjoy.  
  
The Card  
  
Izzy sighed as only one day stood before him before Valentines Day. The young, smart, 12-year old turned to the announcement on the PA.  
  
"Remember to give those cards to as much as you can!" the voice said. It sounded lame...  
  
Izzy had already sent cards to his friends and to his family, and even Tentomon, who was visiting him on Valentines Day. Everyone's Digimon was. But...  
  
He had found out that he had one card left. Addressed to anybody.  
  
"Who should this be for?" He muttered as he thought. He sat, not seeing that a few of his friends were out to make some trouble once again.  
  
Izzy had made a lot of friends now, but he has changed a bit. He has noticed the real world a little more than before, and his computer only became a great hobby of his. Not his life.  
  
He pondered on it until the big Science test came. He wasn't actually overjoyed to see this...  
  
While he was answering the last questions on his paper, he figured something out. He turned to face his right while the teacher left the class for a bit.  
  
Mimi.  
  
He decided to give it to her. After all, he did like her, and Valentines Day was a great day to give her something. Although she was a big light-headed sometimes, she has become a little more of a thinker. Her grades have improved since...  
  
Since.  
  
Izzy wrote a short message on the inside of the card and handed his test. He placed the card carefully under the pile that had stocked up since the first day the Valentines cards. It had began to spread around the school since it first started.  
  
Today was Valentines Day, and Izzy sat back in his seat, a little nervous. Why did he do it?  
  
"Hey. Izzy. You ok?" a friend of his asked.  
  
"Yeah, Keo. Why wouldn't I be?" Izzy answered, a bit startled by his sudden approach.  
  
"Because you look nervous. Is it about the cards?" Before Izzy could say anything, Keo continued. "Don't worry! I'm sure a lot of us will be giving you some. Heard a girl gave you one."  
  
"I bet you're lying..." Izzy said.  
  
"No joke! Ask Ari, Tai, or Daniel! They know." He left off, hearing the teacher growling at him a room away.  
  
The day sped by, and the class began handing out the cards. Izzy's heartbeat grew as each name was called. Even his.  
  
"Izzy! Here you go!" Keo said, who handed him the card to make it easy for Izzy.  
  
Izzy turned to Tai, who had about 5 or more cards on his desk. Ari had 4. Daniel had 4 also. Then he saw Mimi. She had more than 10.  
  
"Whoa..." Izzy said, as he took his card.  
  
"I know what you mean. Big competition..." Keo muttered.  
  
"What?" Izzy asked, although knowing what he meant.  
  
"Come on... she told me! She got this `anonymous' card..." Keo said. Keo dragged Izzy a little farther from Mimi's desk.  
  
"You did it didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... Yeah... so I did..." Izzy said, realizing the game was over.  
  
"You little devil, you... And don't worry! I'm not gonna tell her!" Keo said with a smile. Izzy had to take his word. He could trust his best friend.  
  
"Just hope she likes it..." Izzy replied. He turned to Mimi. She was reading his card. She smiled.  
  
"What did you say in the card?"  
  
"Hope you smile on Valentines Day, Hope you smile when you get this..." Keo chuckled, and smiled.  
  
"Simple... not much thought..."  
  
"Hey! I did it while taking a test!" Izzy said, almost in a high tone. Noone noticed. Keo smiled and walked to Tai, checking up on his regular hero.  
  
Izzy sighed. At least he knows she liked it...  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that was short! Shorter than my others! So how was it? I know it was simple, but I just thought I should right this... Happy Valentines Day! 


End file.
